Torchwood What?
by kira66
Summary: Jane lost everything important to her in the season 2 finale. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore life threw her a curve ball. Now years later things have changed and she's heading back to the place she left. Can the two teams work together
1. Chapter 1

Jane didn't join Torchwood with anything other than eyes wide open. It wasn't a secret, after all, that both her predecessors, Toshiko and Ester, had been killed while on the job. Nor was it a secret that all Torchwood members died young; thus was the nature of their work. And what crazy and completely insane work it was. Nothing like her days back in Boston and she was grateful for that. Grateful that she could completely immerse herself in her work and nobody cared because they were all guilty of the same thing; Jack most of all. Here she could forget about everything and every_body_ because there was more important things to think about like who was going to try and kill them next or who was paying for the next round at the bar down the street; that seemed to be the most thought about. It didn't escape her notice that the tight knit little group accepted her with open arms and within days of her recruitment included her as family. And for the first time in months she felt alive.

"Screw you!" Gwen hissed at Rex as she pushed herself out of her chair and marched away from the smirking black man.

Raising an eyebrow Jane looked up from her computer screen. "You do that on purpose." She gently chided the former CIA Agent. He had tried and failed miserably to first intimidate and then irritate her. Having grown up with two younger brothers enabled her to ignore his childish cries for attention easily.

"I can't help it if she can't take a joke." Rex said as he tossed his mini basketball into the air and caught it.

Jane shook her head. "Stop joking about her kid and maybe she'll laugh a little more." She pointed out and went back to the report she was writing.

Rex snorted as he tossed the ball again. "You've been spending way too much time with Jack. You're seriously starting to sound like him." He jabbed.

"Better to sound like Jack than a giant ass." Jane added but didn't look up this time.

Before Rex could retort Jack emerged from his office. "Didn't I tell you that Anwen was off limits? Gwen is having a hard enough time as it is without you adding to it." He paused to give the other man a glare. "Now go home and I don't want to see you back here until Monday." He turned towards Jane's work station. "Rizzoli my office." With that said he turned and disappeared back inside.

"Something I should know about Rizzoli?" Rex questioned smugly as he gathered his things and headed for the exit.

Jane stood, thought for a moment, then whipped the smirking Rex off before following after Jack. Rex's laugh followed her. "Reports almost done." She told her boss as she lowered herself into one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk; her joints ached more than ever.

"Take your time." Jack told her seriously then sighed. He was the only one on the team that knew Jane Rizzoli's _story_. Sure Gwen knew more than Rex since she and Jane had taken an automatic liking to each other but only he knew the real reason she was on the bridge the night she stumbled into their world. A stumble that lead to not only her recruitment but also of her leaving her old life behind. He picked up a folder off his cluttered desk and tossed it to her. "Six months ago a teenager was found in the middle of the local park. His body was so mangled that they still haven't found an ID. The M.E. made a note in the file that his wounds were consistent with a meat grinder. Then three months ago another teen, a girl this time, was found in the family pool. Same wounds and no sign of break-in." He leaned back in his chair. "Yesterday police pulled another one out of the river."

"You think it's Reaver?" Jane asked as she scanned over the file taking in only the important information and disregarding everything else.

Jack fought back a grin at her perceptiveness. "Fits his style and he did say we hadn't seen the end of him."

Reaver was a monster, no other way to describe him, that Torchwood ran into a year ago up in Maine. He had taken to entering people's houses in the middle of the night and killing their children in the most gruesome way possible. When the police couldn't catch him Torchwood moved in. He managed to kill another twelve year old, a girl, in the middle of the school playground before they caught him; bringing his total to seven. But during transport back to Torchwood's office in New York he managed to overpower them and escape. Two days later Gwen received a call from him promising that he wasn't finished and that she should keep an eye on her little girl. That very day Jane and Jo, her dog, moved in with the distraught single mother and that was that. Until now.

"He's escalated from Maine." Jane pointed out. "The park and river are crimes of convenience but the house….the house took planning. That's the one that's important to him."

"That's why we're driving down on Monday to take a look." Jack told her.

Jane closed the folder and laid it back on the desk. It didn't escape her notice as to where these horrendous crimes were being committed. "I haven't been back there in two years."

Jack pulled open his desk drawer and removed a bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the top and took a swig before passing it to Jane. "You can run for as long or as far as you want but the pain never goes away."

"No it doesn't." Jane took a swig and passed it back. "But it does offer time for the wounds to heal and scar over." She rubbed her hands absentmindedly. "And I've made peace with what happened." It was the truth. "I'll tell Gwen to pack extra clothes for Annie." With that said she stood and left.

"But peace doesn't always last long." Jack told the empty room. He took a moment to look at the many pictures scattered around on his desk, shelves, and anywhere that would hold them. Some were of him and his Cardiff team; Owen, Ianto and Tosh were smiling cheekily from several of the pictures on the wall. Gwen and little Anwen, his goddaughter, looked at him from others. There was a single one of Ester sitting solitary on a bookcase shelf. And finally on the corner of his desk sat his current team; current family. This was more dysfunctional than all the others. Rex just didn't seem to fit in and yet….he did in an odd way. He was the older brother that everyone hated but was obliged to love just because he was family. Then there was Jane. She was nothing more than a lost soul when they met. She had been functioning as barely a shell of her former self. Took weeks for her to open up to him about losing her best friend because she had shot her father. It didn't take much on his part to sell her on a change of scenery; it was something she so desperately needed. Next to the last was Gwen. Only one left of the original team and still fiercely loyal to him. She was a little more ragid around the edges than when the picture had been taken but still the same. The death of Rhys, car accident of all things, left her as lost as Jane had been. Probably why they were such close friends. Last person in the picture, right in the very center, was him. His _girls_ on either side of him with Anwen, or Annie as Jane calls her, perched on his shoulders. After Ianto died he didn't think life would be worth it ever again. Then came Miracle Day and it kind of put things into perspective. His team was his family. And families protected each other. So when they drove down to Boston they'd close ranks around Jane, even Rex, because that's what families did.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane turned her key and entered the apartment. She skillfully sidestepped an excited Jo and dropped the bag of takeout on the kitchen counter. "Suppers here!" She called out as she tossed her keys into the bowl beside the fridge and began to pull out the variety of Chinese cartons.

"Aunt Jane's home! Aunt Jane's home! " Four year old Anwen Williams squealed in pure delight as she darted away from the coffee table, which had been acting as a desk, scattering crayons all over the living room floor in the process. Blindly the little girl launched herself at the woman she claimed as her second parent.

Gwen shook her head as she took a moment to pick up the crayons and tidy up the space. "Chinese yeah?" She questioned as she entered the kitchen a few minutes behind her daughter.

"We had pizza last night." Jane made a face. "I wanted something different." She proceeded to tickle the toddler safely wrapped in her arms. "And I know how much Princess Annie here loves Chinese." She tickled her again causing the little girl to giggle uncontrollably. After a few seconds of horsing around she lowered Anwen to the floor and shooed her towards the bathroom.

"Washy washy!" Anwen announced happily as she trotted out of the kitchen to do what was implied.

"You spoil her." Gwen pointed out to the former detective as she gathered three plates and glasses out of the cupboard.

Jane shrugged as she began to dish out everybody's favorites onto the plates. "She's easy to spoil and its not like I mind."

"Jack say anything about me leaving?" Gwen asked as she carried the plates to the table.

"Nope." Jane popped the _p_. "But he did yell at Rex for being an ass."

Gwen snorted. "Rex is always an ass and Jack tip towing around him isn't helping none either." She grumbled.

Jane sighed. "I don't think Jack wants to think about it. After all he's lost I can't say I blame him."

"Loosing Ianto really hit him hard." Gwen conceded as she sat down at the table. "He tell you about Boston?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah." Jane was quiet as she helped Anwen up and into her booster seat then sat down. "I'm not happy about it but it can't be helped." The last time the team had to venture to Boston Jane stayed behind to work with local authorities in New York. But seeing as she was the most knowledgeable about the current case she wouldn't have the luxury of staying behind. "We don't know how long we'll be there so you'll have to pack extra clothes for Annie." And with that said the subject was closed and dinner continued on in comfortable silence.

Once the meal was over, the dishes cleared, and Anwen tucked in, both women headed for their respective bedrooms their minds heavily focused on the upcoming trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane went from sleep to waking immediately, eyelids flying open and eyes already searching the room for danger. It was a trained response by now. No more for her the slow slide into wakefulness. Nope, she was ready to fight or flee as soon as her eyes opened these days. She forced herself to remain calm and slow her heat beat. Something had woken her and now she had to figure out what that was. Straining to hear she focused on the familiar sounds; a drip coming from the bathroom faucet, the hum coming from Annie's fish tank that was situated in the hall just outside her bedroom, Jo's soft snores coming from her bed in the corner. Another second ticked by and she heard a faint whimper. She slid out of bed and carefully made her way out of her dark room. "Gwen?" The whimper sounded again and she made her way into Gwen's bedroom. "It's just a dream Gwen." She whispered to her friend as she shook her gently.

Gwen woke with a start. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and when they did she flung herself at her dark haired friend and sobbed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into Jane's neck.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Jane tightened her grip and let her friend cry. "We all have our demons." She whispered. Gwen had comforted her on many occasions and she was glad that she could return the favor.

"That we do." Gwen pulled back and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightshirt. A quick glance at the clock showed that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep; Jack insisted on heading to Boston bright and early so that they arrived just in time for the city to wake. "You want to get Anwen up while I shower?" Her showers weren't very long so she'd have time to start breakfast too.

Jane nodded and slid off the bed. "Yeah I'll get little miss princess up." She knew Gwen wanted to remove all evidence of her dream so she let her be. Heading out of the room she stepped into the next one and smiled. Unlike most girls her age Anwen hated pink so her room had been done in purples and blues; the walls were blue and her bedding was purple. "Time to get up Miss Annie." She whispered as she ran her fingers down the little girls rosy cheek.

"Aunt Jane?" Anwen Williams opened her eyes at hearing Jane. "It's early." She whined.

"It is but we have to get ready for our trip remember?" Jane smiled endearingly at Annie. "So that means shower and breakfast." She sniffed the air. "Smells like your mother is making french toast."

"Fench Toast?" Anwen rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Can you help me with my hair?" She asked tiredly.

Jane nodded and lead her from the bedroom to the bathroom. Once the little girl was clean and freshly dressed for the day she sent her to her mother so that she could quickly shower and eat as well. She was just finishing her second helping for french toast when the front door swung open and Jack came waltzing in like he owned the place. "Do come in Jack." Jane snarked.

Jack smiled widely as he plopped down in Gwen's recently vacated seat and stole a bite of french toast off Annie's plate. "And good morning to you! How are my girls on this lovely morning?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and scooped the remaining french toast out of the pan and onto a plate. "Just bloody peachy Jack." She sat the plate in front of him along with a fork.

"What she said." Jane finished the last of her breakfast and started to load the dishwasher. "Rex in the car?"

"Yup." Jack shoveled his breakfast into his mouth before adding his plate to the pile going into the dishwasher. "Figured it was safer for him to wait there." He couldn't help but smirk.

Jane snorted and shook her head. "He driving or am I?" She didn't trust Jack or Gwen when it came to driving in the states. Jack might sound American but she knew he was far from it and he had been living overseas for a quite a number of years. And Gwen still hadn't managed to get the hang of driving on the _wrong_ side of the road. So when it came to road trips either she or Rex took the wheel.

Jack stood and gathered Anwen into his arms. "It should only take us three or four hours depending on traffic so Rex can drive." He paused. "You two figure out what we're going to do with Annie while we're working?" He had no problem with the little girl traveling with them, Gwen was insistent, but it was always left up to her and Jane to make suitable arrangements for her care while they worked.

"Actually..." Gwen glanced at Jane. They had actually talked about this very subject yesterday while they enjoyed the nice quiet, sunny, Sunday.

"I have family in the city so I'm going to call and see if Ma can watch Annie." Jane wasn't certain her mother would even answer her call, since it had been years, but she was willing to try. "If that doesn't work out we have Charlie on standby."

"Ah yes good old Charlie." Jack snorted as he Annie rocked back and forth. "I should just officially put him on the payroll and list his job as jack of all trades."

Gwen smacked Jack on the arm then went to gather her already packed duffel bag. "That would be simpler yeah."

Charlie was actually Anwen's regular babysitter. Being twenty-four and fresh out of college he was more than willing to take the steady paying job that Gwen offered him. It didn't hurt that he had actually graduated college with a degree in child care and development. He had traveled with them on a handful of occasions already and seemed to be not only really good with Anwen but also with the odd and unexplainable things that seemed to happen around his employer.

Jane nodded in agreement as she gathered her own bag and began to shut everything off. "He's visiting his sister in Rhode Island so if we need him all we have to do is call and he'll be there." She knew that they should just call him and be done with it but she needed to see her mother and tell her she was in town before she heard it from someone else. She was trying to avoid her mothers wrath not incur it.


End file.
